


son of aphrodite, i have a flower for you

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Banter, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Confessions, Cute, Jaehyun is Hot, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, PJO universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: jeno doesn't know how to approach his crush
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: jeno love club





	son of aphrodite, i have a flower for you

Jeno was happy with being the son of Demeter. He enjoyed gardening and he especially enjoyed the peace that it seemed to bring him. That was it though. His cool godly power was plants. Hardly terrifying in battle and not particularly show-stopping when you want to impress someone. Especially if that someone was the son of the goddess of love. 

“Are you still pining over my stupid brother?” Jeno’s best friend and mortal enemy some days, Jaemin, asks with an annoyed expression.

“No!” Jeno says back quickly while turning away from where Jaehyun had been sitting and laughing.

“That means yes in Jeno speak.” Jeno’s other best friend Donghyuck says with a laugh. He laughs harder as Jeno punches him on the shoulder.

“Gross,” Jaemin grumbles while resuming their lesson.

Jeno shoots one more glare at Donghyuck before turning back and attempting to finish the basket that he was supposed to be weaving. He says supposed to be because all he has is a pile of  _ something _ . There is not a basket in sight.

“Jeno, what on earth is that?” Donghyuck asks while poking Jeno’s ribs. Jeno flinches before shrugging.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“You’re the one making it!”

“Yeah and clearly it isn’t working out well for me.” Jeno bites back and he hears Jaemin sigh from next to them. That’s what he gets for befriending two people that were actually related and not just by their godly parents.

Jeno and Donghyuck Lee were cousins, and it annoyed Jeno to no end that even far away at a summer camp for demigods, he was still stuck with the little shit. Jeno kept bickering with Donghyuck and he was aware of all the eyes that had turned to them. That was kind of their  _ thing. _ They argued and the camp watched. The campers all found it funny so no one actually ever intervened. 

“Can you two shut up?” Jaemin groans before dropping his head to the table and Jeno is about to snap at him when a loud laugh makes him freeze.

_ Shit. Fuck. Damn it. Fuck fuck fuck.  _ And every other swear word imaginable flies through Jeno’s brain as he slowly turns to see Jaehyun walking towards them. He forgot that Jaehyun was there. He fucking forgot.

“Ah, c’mon Jaemin! These two arguing is the most entertainment we’ve had in months!” Jaehyun says while sitting down with them and Jeno send a silent plea of help to his mother. He doesn’t know why. She can’t exactly help in these kinds of situations.

“You’re not around it all the time, Jaehyun.” Jaemin smiles as he speaks but no one is fooled. They can all hear the bitter tone that he uses.

“Neither are you?” Donghyuck says with a bewildered expression and normally Jeno would laugh, but he was kind of frozen.

“I’m around you two more than enough.” Jaemin winks at Donghyuck and he immediately gags. That snaps Jeno out of his shock and he snorts while shaking his head.

“If you two are going to flirt do it away from me,  _ please.” _ Jeno groans. He flinches when he is punched by two separate people.

“Shut up, Jeno.” Donghyuck and Jaemin say at the same time. They glare at each other as Jaehyun cracks up once again.

“You guys are funny.”

He smiles widely and Jeno wants to cry. He is just so pretty, although what else does he expect from a son of Aphrodite. He doesn’t know how to function around pretty people. (Jaemin doesn’t count, he is a fucking  _ menace. _ )

“Jaehyun, was there a reason that you came over to harass us?” Jaemin glares at his brother and Jaehyun just winks in response. Jeno is going to explode. He absolutely can not do this today.

“Just wanted to see how my beloved younger brother is doing.”

“Your beloved younger brother is this close to stabbing you. Go away.” Jaehyun puts his hands up in surrender and turns to leave while laughing. Stopping he turns back around and smiles at Jeno.

“It was nice to see you, Jeno.” 

Jeno wishes that he could say that he responded with something intelligent but he definitely just made a noise and blacked out for a second.

“Jaemin, did he just talk to me?” Jeno whispers while slapping his friend’s thigh.

“You are literally the only Jeno I know.”

“Dude! He talked to you!” Donghyuck laughs.

“I can’t breathe,” Jeno responds and Donghyuck throws his head back to laugh harder.

Jeno wasn’t joking about the exploding thing.

~~~

Jeno was walking through the strawberry fields and was helping the nymphs with some harvesting. He smiles at one of the nymphs who was telling him a story about a satyr when a throat clearing draws his attention away from the story. He pauses when he sees Jaehyun smiling at him with his hands in his pockets. 

“Hey Jeno,” Jaehyun says softly and Jeno almost melts right there.

“Hi,” He strangles out in response once the nymph slaps him on the back and giggles. They were never going to let him live this down.

“You helping the nymphs?”

“Yeah. They asked me too and I like talking to them. Also, Donghyuck leaves me alone if I’m with them so…” Jeno trails off while looking down. He sees flowers blooming at his feet and he flushes. The fact that he can’t control his emotions around Jaehyun to the point that he makes flowers bloom is embarrassing.

“That’s cool. You’re sweet. Are you making those flowers grow?” Jaehyun asks with wide eyes and Jeno sighs. Of course, he noticed them.

“Yeah, I am. It happens sometimes.” Jeno hopes that he can end the conversation there. He is actually very proud of himself for being able to converse for so long without losing it.

“Just sometimes? Or only around me?” Jaehyun’s words set sirens off in Jeno’s head. This is a trap. He has to tread carefully.

“Just sometimes?” Jeno’s voice is weak and he knows that he has been caught.

“Damn, I really wanted them to be because of me.”

“You did?” Jeno squeaks as he asks the question but he can’t bring himself to be embarrassed. This is big.

“I did.” Jeno is quickly looking all over Jaehyun’s face. He is looking for a sign that this is a joke. It has to be a joke.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

Jaehyun’s ears turn red and Jeno quickly realizes that he is shy. He’s shy because of how he is going about this and Jeno quickly feels confidence rise up in his chest. He can do this. He can  _ do this _ .

“I mean, it is because of you. It always happens because of you.” Jeno smiles softly and he sees Jaehyun’s face brighten up.

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Jeno can’t stop smiling. He probably looks so fucking weird.

“Do you want to go on a walk with me?” Jaehyun asks and Jeno nods way faster than he probably should have but he can’t help it. Maybe uselessly pining and having flowers pop up depending on his emotions helps sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
